Open Your Eyes
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Hiei,Kurama humor WAFFy. Hiei gain a new power that he can't control. Kurama is really worried and Yusake comes to save the day O.o Hmm...what can Yusake do?


Open your eyes 

"That's the monster we're suppose to fight?" Yusake asks as he looks at a monster that is as big as a mountain.

Kurama nods, "he is one of the most powerful being in the demon world."

Yusake notices a Jagan on the huge monster's forehead, "he got a third eye just like Hiei."

Hiei says, "His Jagan is a thousand times more powerful than mine. It can see anything in the whole universe."

"So how do we fight him?" Yusake asks.

"His whole body is hard as steel. We have to attack his Jagan." Kurama answers.

"But he is as big as a mountain. There is no way we can get on top of him!" Yusake shouts.

"You can't, but I can. If you can distract him long enough for me to get to his Jagan, we can finish him." Hiei answers.

"Hiei! That's too dangerous!" Kurama shouts, but Hiei runs toward the monster already. Kurama runs after Hiei at once. Yusake grunts and runs after his two partners.

Hiei runs up the monster's gigantic body with amazing speed, but the monster still notices Hiei. It almost grabs Hiei but Kurama blocks it.

Hiei keeps running while Kurama covers him. Yusake catches up with Kurama and shouts, "you two are gonna get yourselves killed!"

Yusake and Kurama fight the monster while Hiei runs. Hiei almost reaches the monster's third eye when the monster fights off Yusake and Kurama. The evil being smacks Hiei and makes the fire demon flies into the sky.

Kurama and Yusake scream "no" as Hiei drops to the ground and lays there like a rag doll. Kurama runs toward the fire demon and shouts, "Hiei!"

"I'm fine. I can't be hurt that easily." Hiei grins and struggles up.

"Don't move, my friend. You're seriously wounded." says Kurama as he hold Hiei in his arms.

Yusake walks up to Hiei and yells, "Good, your aren't dead yet. I want to kill you myself for that crazy stun you pulled! Hiei no baka!"

"That crazy stun worked." Hiei says plainly. The gigantic demon screams in pain and falls to the ground. Hiei managed to throw his sword into the evil demon's Jagan before the demon smashed him away.

The huge demon lands on the ground with a loud THUD. The whole world shakes as if there is an earthquake. The giant demon's third eye lights up and glows brighter than the sun. The light forces it way into Hiei's Jagan. Hiei never feels so much pain before. It's even worse than the time when he implants his third eye.

The fire demon screams and screams. "Hiei is absorbing the demon's power!" Kurama shouts. Hiei squeezes Kurama's arms so tight the force can bruise or even break bones.

Yusake asks Kurama, "What should we do?" Kurama doesn't know what to do except to hold Hiei tight. Hiei's painful screaming sends chill down Kurama and Yusake's backbones. Finally the bright light faints and Hiei stops scraming.

"Hiei?" Kurama calls. The fire demon slowly opens his eyes to look at Kurama.

Kurama suddenly senses something is wrong and jumps away from Hiei. Bright light shoots out from Hiei's normal eyes. The light hits the surrounding rocks and turns the rocks into lava. Hiei's Jagan power is overflowing and it is forcing its way out through Hiei's normal eyes.

Hiei closes his eyes and screams, "Kurama! Did I hurt you?"

"No, I escaped." Kurama says and helps Hiei up.

"I don't think I can handle that much power." Hiei says. Kurama replies kindly, "it's okay. I will help you, my friend. You did a lot of things that you didn't think you could do. This time is no different. I am sure you can control your new power."

Hiei cannot see anything because his eyes have to be closed all the time. Kurama stays by Hiei's side everyday and tries to help Hiei controls the power. But no matter how hard they try, Hiei shows no improvement. "I don't think I can control this power ever." Hiei says. Kurama never sees Hiei so exhausted before.

Yusake comes to visit Hiei and Kurama. "Hey! I got some hamburgers for you two to eat!" the human boy says cheerfully.

"Thanks." Kurama smiles weakly. Yusake looks at Hiei and pulls Kurama away.

"Kurama, you look like hell. Time to let me take over. I can watch Hiei for the night. You need to sleep." Yusake orders. Before Kurama can protest, Yusake shouts, "Hiei! You're coming with me! I am taking you to the bath house! The hot water will do you good."

Yusake takes Hiei away. Kurama gets in bed but for some reason he can't sleep. he gets up and mutters, "maybe I should go join Hiei and Yusake. I can use some hot water myself." The red hair boy then heads toward the bath house to meet his friends.

Hiei and Yusake arrive at the bath house. "Can you take off your clothes by yourself?" Yusake asks Hiei. Hiei nods. The fire demon takes off his clothes and puts a towel around his waist. Yusake does the same and then he leads Hiei to the bath.

Hiei soaks in the hot water. The bath does make him feels a lot better. The fire demon relaxes and almost falls asleep when Yusake says, "hey, Kurama! I never know you have such a nice body!"

Hiei's heart skips. Kurama's body? NICE body? Hiei's heart pounds faster and faster. Kurama is naked, less than 10 ft from him...

"You know, Kurama, you should show off your body more. You're hot..." Yusake says.

Hiei feels himself burning up. He wants to see Kurama's body. He looks around and see only Yusake sitting there, grinning at him. There is no sight of Kurama.

"Where is Kurama? I don't see him." Hiei asks Yusake.

"You don't SEE him, huh?" Yusake says.

"I don't SEE...I opened my eyes." Hiei suddenly realizes.

Yusake nods, "and all you need is the image of naked Kurama."

Hiei shouts, "You tricked me!"

"Hey, it works, doesn't it? Don't be mad...If you want to see Kurama, why don't you use your third eye? You can see anything in the universe right?" Yusake laughs.

"I don't peek!" Hiei grunts.

"Why not? You got to practice using your power. It's so hot tonight I bet Kurama is sleeping without a shirt. A shame to waste such a good view..." Yusake laughs.

Hiei bellows and jumps onto Yusake.

"Hmm...hello." Kurama says as he walks into the bath. Hiei and Yusake looks up to Kurama.

Hiei's jaw drops open and all three of his eyes bulge. Kurama is not wearing anything except for a towel around his waist...and Kurama has a GREAT body.

Kurama blinks and asks, "What are you guys doing?"

Hiei and Yusake then remember they are both naked except for their towels; and Yusake is lying on the floor with Hiei sitting on his stomach.

"Kurama! how nice of you to come join us!" grins Yusake as he pushes Hiei off his abs. Kurama blinks.

"Hiei, your eyes! You opened your eyes!" Kurama says.

Yusake says, "Well, I am going to go and asks one of those ladies to give me a massage. Why don't you wash Kurama's back, Hiei?" The human boy leaves Kurama and Hiei alone in the bath.

"You want me to wash your back?" Hiei asks Kurama.

Kurama smiles, "thank you. That will be nice. So how did you control your power?"

Hiei doesn't answer. He just washes Kurama's back. How can he tells Kurama he opens his eyes because he wants to see Kurama's body?

Kurama smiles, "it's okay. If you don't want to tell me it's fine. I am happy you're okay now, my friend."

"Thanks." Hiei says.

The End...

I'm in my silly mood today and I want to do a silly fic. I hope you have fun reading it. Thanks for spending your time on my silly fic!


End file.
